Lose Control, Just One Dance: RaphMona
by Kariko
Summary: There's only one female who could ever get Raphael to dance with her. Finally, after getting under his skin, he agrees to dance. But be careful, the tango may just make you... Lose Control.


**Lose Control: Just One Dance**

How long had it ben since he had seen his perfect match? A while, actually. Probably around. . . Yup. Just about eight years. He was at the age of twenty three and she only three years ahead of him. But still, he was taller, which got on her nerves a bit, sometimes.

Other times, she didn't mind at all.

Most people think that there are a limited amount of species that can dance. Two of these species being reptiles, and salamanders. Both Raphael and Mona Lisa feel that anyone who thinks this has obviously never seen them alone.

At first he was rather reluctant to dance. But it's funny just how much a female can get under your skin. Especially Mona. She was so disturbingly manipulating sometimes, it was kind of scary.

"Nobody's around. If you have two left feet, only I'll know." she coaxed him. "C'mon. What're you afraid of? That I'll step on your delicate little toes?" she smirked and held out her hand.

You don't remember my name.  
I. . . don't really care.

Delicate little toes? She was pushing her luck a little _too_ far.

"Dancing is for girls and sissies like Leo." he declared.

"Please?" she begged. "You haven't seen me in 8 years. The least you could do to say 'hi' is just dance a little." when she saw that he still had his shell turned to her, she shook her head. "Eight years, Raphael. And just when I thought you had feelings for me."

He winced and hoped she wouldn't continue on that subject. But hope wasn't really helping him.

She blurted out her train of thought. "Maybe you _do_! And you just don't wanna make things awkward. Or maybe if I find out you can't _dance_, I'll give up on you and maybe move onto someone else. Donatello's pretty cute. . ." she said fiddling with the bandanna around her neck.

"That's it!" Raph yelled, whirling around. He saw her eyes wide and decided to say something else. "I mean. . . Alright, alright. I'll dance a little." he moved closer and grabbed her hands.

She giggled. "No, silly. You're supposed to move closer. Like this. And put your hand here." he gulped, but managed to hold back a blush when she wrapped his arm around her waist, put her's on his shoulder, and held his left hand.

Can we play the game your way?  
Can I really lose control?

"Step back a bit." she politely instructed as he moved back. "Good." she said, stepping forward.

Next, she stepped back, but Raph didn't move. "Now you have to move forward, back to the same position where we started."

He did step forward, but he let out a sigh. "This is a waste of time." he blurted out.

Mona wasn't offended. "Trust me. It gets better." she chuckled under her breath.

She moved her left foot back and naturally, Raphael moved his left foot with hers. When she slid it back into place, his went back to its proper spot as well.

Now, she stepped back, and he remembered her first lesson and stepped with her. But to his surprise, she kept moving back and he had no choice but to follow her. Slowly, her body would turn and soon they were going in circles, figure eights, and other fancy shapes Raph didn't bother to notice.

Suddenly, she stopped and started going forward! Before he was about to awkwardly stumble, Raph quickly moved his steps backwards. He didn't like how she was leading him around, so he stopped their dance.

Mona gave him a surprised look, but held back and let him decide the next move. She watched as he pulled out their left arms and stepped to his right. To his left again, and his right. But now, he stepped forward and she easily followed his every move.

'This is more like it.' Raphael thought. 'Don't let some girl push you around.'

Just once in my life,  
I think it'd be nice. . .  
Just to lose control–just once,  
With all the pretty flowers in the dust.

"Wow, you're a natural dancer." Mona commented. "I guess ninja training is a better help for your dancing than I thought."

He was surprised to see that she was completely right. It was almost like ninja training: Balance, Concentration, and Poise.

"Wait." she said, and he reluctantly stopped. Just when he was getting the hang of it. She lifted up their left arms. "Don't step back with me this time." she instructed as she stepped back, still holding his hand. Now she held both of his hands.

As she stepped forward, he didn't know why he was going forward, as well. But now they had their hands locked, elbows down, and their chests pressed together.

"You really do learn fast. Now, there's only a couple more moves you need to learn."

Quickly, she taught him a few last minute moves. She was completely awed by how fast he seemed to pick up on this. Raphael was the last person (she even had higher hopes for Mikey) she would have expected to be a talented dancer.

Afterwards, Mona Lisa let go of his hands and walked out. "Stay here." she requested

Raph didn't like this. Honestly, he would have rather been dancing with her than standing alone, but nonetheless, she returned quickly. And with a radio, no less. What? She didn't want music, did she?!

Um. . . yeah. I think that's why she brought the radio here, Raph.

This was _not _a good idea. What if one of his brothers heard and got curious? Wasn't he doing just fine without the music, anyways?

Mary had a lamb,  
His eyes black as coals.  
If we play very quiet, my lamb. . .  
Mary never has to know.

To his surprise, she kept the volume low. "Donny lent it to me. Wasn't that nice of him?" she teased.

Raph's eyes narrowed. "Less talkin', more dancin'." he growled, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Mona Lisa moved closer. "Whatever you say." she smirked a little.

As the music became faster, so did the couple. Twirls, dips, lifts, both of them were naturals. Well, actually, Raphael was doing all of the lifting, bit Mona was pretty light, so he didn't mind.

Without noticing, the 2 mutants kept moving closer and closer. When it was finally shell against breast, they stopped.

Raphael could feel his heart beating rapidly. And _not _just from all the dancing. Still, he kept it going. One foot after another, he led her backwards right up until her back was against the wall. Now, his forehead was pressed against hers, and he was smirking.

"Now what?" he said, the smirk growing wider.

She wiggled, but there was no doubt about how much stronger the turtle was. "No fair." she protested. "You trapped me."

Raph shrugged. "Dancin' was your idea." he teased.

Just once in my life,  
I think it'd be nice. . .  
Just to lose control,  
Just once.

Mona raised an eyebrow. "Well, then you tell me. What next?"

She felt her face get hot when he moved his face down to her neck, but it wasn't exactly Raphael causing her to blush. It was Michelangelo, probably about ten yards behind Raph, grinning at her and giving her a 'thumbs up'. Her eyes went as wide as tennis balls when he winked and nodded his approval.

Too bad a certain red-masked ninja turtle was oblivious to his brother.

Mona waved at Mikey, giving him the hint to vamoose outta there, but he just stood there with that stupid grin on his face. He stubbornly crossed his arms, and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Raph looked at her again. "Sorry, am I moving to fa–" he stopped, mid-sentence when he saw her pointing behind him.

He turned and glared at his brother. Michelangelo gulped. 'Uh-oh.' he thought.

Yeah, 'uh-oh' is right, you little spy.

He backed up a little when he saw Raph marching towards him. "Um. . . hey there bro. Eh-heh, heh. Dinner's ready." he stammered, putting his hands up defensively.

"Mikey, yah've got about 3 seconds to turn around and sprint _that _way." Raph told him, cracking his knuckles.

And, thus, Michelangelo was out of that room before you could say 'Damn, I didn't know Mikey could run that fast.'

Because that's _exactly_ how Raphael commented Mikey's little 100 meter dash.

He turned around and walked back over to Mona Lisa, pressing his forehead to hers. "Now. . . where were we?"

She smirked at him. "You tell me."

If I cut you down to a thing I can use. . .  
I fear there will be nothing left of you.

The End?

Hey guys, I had this dream that Mona was trying to teach Raphael how to tango using the song "Objection (Tango)". So I was _really_ in the mood to write this. Only I revised it a bit (the dream only lasted about 15 seconds, too bad :( ) and used the song 'Lose Control' because it seemed to fit their characters.

The last part is kind of creepy, but I squeezed it in there for kicks. So, if you have time, maybe drop me a review? Let me know whatcha think or if I should make it a story. :3


End file.
